


One More Dance

by SaintsEvil_ResidentRow



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow/pseuds/SaintsEvil_ResidentRow
Summary: Albert has work to do, it's important, but not as important as his pregnant mate; especially when said mate wants him to dance with them.





	One More Dance

Albert sat at the mahogany desk in his home office, working diligently on some papers for umbrella. So far the research with the T-virus wasn’t going too well, so many failures and it seemed there was no light at the end of the tunnel for him.

He let out a sigh of frustration as a soft rap came from the door; he looked over and saw Chris there standing with cup of coffee and a small plate with two croissants on it.  The young man smiled as walked in and set the coffee and croissants in a spot where they wouldn't fall of the desk or be in the way.

“I thought you might want to eat a little light, since you've been stressed out.” Chris stated calmly, his voice softly caressing the blonde's ears.

“Hm, with how things are going it'll be a while before I ever know the meaning of tranquility.” Albert muttered as he rubbed Chris’ 6 month pregnant stomach; the younger of the two hummed in softly in approval as he kissed Albert’s forehead; listening to the very soft chuckle that came from his lover.  

Chris moved almost gracefully to turn on the small radio Wesker kept in the office, he smiled softly as a familiar song began floating through the air and hummed softly as the lyrics danced upon both of their ears.

**_Wise men say only fools rush in_ **

“Albert,” the young omega began holding out his hand, and swaying slowly with the music. Albert sighed out in amusement as he gave in to the unspoken request taking both of Chris’ hands; pulling him as close as possible and swayed with him.

**_But I can’t help falling in love_ **

The alpha looked into his mate’s eyes, and felt himself being lulled into the inviting brown pools; it felt just like their wedding day. Dancing side by side in each other’s arms, feeling that they could stay that way forever.

**_Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes_ **

Albert carefully twirled his mate it felt like the first time they danced this way on their wedding day, suddenly Albert could see the beautiful white suit with pretty pastel green accents drawing out the browns of his eyes; he saw their friends and family around them as they danced and it all felt like yesterday. He was drawn out of the memory by the tiny gasp Chris let out as the unborn baby flipped about to get the attention on both parents, the omega male chuckled as the alpha’s hand moved to his stomach and kissed his mate’s cheek; he felt like everything was perfect that he was meant to have this.

**_Somethings were meant to be, so take my hand_ **

Albert couldn’t help but lift his lover into his arms, carefully of course, and twirled them around the room laughter filled the room it was wonderful to have some joyful noise instead of the silent stress that originally filled the older male.

**_Take my whole life too, cause I can’t help falling in love with you_ **

As the song began to slow Albert was staring into the eyes of his mate, as they began to kiss one another lovingly. Slowly he set the omega down and he couldn’t help but feel pride in the fact that even after a year and a half of marriage their love was still so strong; they were so strongly committed to one another and would most likely grow stronger as time goes on.

Chris let out a tired sigh as he was set back on the ground, a small smile painting itself across his face and leaned against his alpha.

“This kid made dancing feel like a mile run, I swear once he’s  born I’m giving him a piece of my mind.” he states calmly as he breathes deeply.

Albert chuckled and leaned down slightly to kiss Redfield, before lifting him  bridal style and taking him upstairs where more loud laughter filled the house, leaving the paperwork and radio to be ignored as they were cuddling and kissing one another. With cheesy flirtations and various pet names, this was certainly where Albert wanted to be.

**_No, I can’t help falling in love with you_ **


End file.
